


Crash

by takemyvoice



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cheating, Death, FUCK, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyvoice/pseuds/takemyvoice
Summary: He was going too fast.





	Crash

TRIGGER WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.

 

The crimson petaled flowers slipped from between his finger tips, settling on the hard oak floors.  It was ironic, how they were splayed across the wood like blood staining the sterile white of an operating table.  A representation of their now dead relationship, perhaps.  Maybe this was the bittersweet funeral.  The undesirable goodbye.

His fingers rubbed the velvet box in his pocket lightly, wishing it didn't contain the silver ring it did.  He drew it out, dark brown eyes studying the little container that was once going to control his future.  Not anymore.  This was not what he had planned, it was out of his hands.

The dark haired boy's slender fingers shook, trembling the bare minimum.  His regret momentarily transformed into anger, and he chucked the box at the nicely painted wall.  They painted that wall together when Dallon had moved into his new apartment.  There was a small smudge of blue on the bottom right corner where Brendon had accidentally touched it with teal acrylics on his messy hands.  Instead of suggesting they cover it up, Dallon had just laughed, saying that it made the living space more Brendon like, and that he liked it. 

It hurt to see it. 

The box left a small dent in the paint job.  Good.  His lover–pardon, his ex lover–didn't deserve to have nice walls.  Thatt's what he felt inside, and he wasn't going to do anything to stop the hurricane of negative emotions wildly building up at an alarming rate.  Let them destroy him from the inside, see if he cared.

He could somewhat hear Dallon's voice, but it sounded like Brendon was underwater and Dallon was talking from outside a fishtank, words audible but not understandable.  Ha!  Like brendon cared about what his now ex boyfriend had to say!  What a fucking hilarious joke! Fucking prick.

"Baby," The desperate pleas Dallon was making didn't phase him.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!  She didn't mean anything to me, it won't happen again-"

"I'd rather go home and mourn the loss of you caring about me by myself," Brendon says bluntly, flashing a middle finger at Dallon and turning to leave.  The engagement ring sat alone on the floor still, forgotten.  Kind of Brendon's last way of saying 'Fuck you! You ruined me!'  He really hoped Dallon felt damn bad, because Brendon felt like absolute shit.  Was he not good enough for dallon?  Had he done something wrong?

The raven haired boy's shoulder's began to rack with dry sobs as he reached his old car, the one his mom used to drive in the 2000's.   Little scraps of paper and gum wrappers littered the stained carpet floors, just another reminder.  The messages Dallon would leave on post it notes for brendon before he left to go to work.  The times they would have contests to see who could shove the most gum in their mouth without choking.  Brendon would always cheat at that game. Silly, but fun.

His vision began to blur with uninvited tears.  He laughed bitterly, what a mess he was in.  Who would've thought?  The day he was planning to propose, he caught Dallon cheating.  It devastated him.  He'd been planning this for weeks, months even. 

They would go to the restaurant they went to on their first date (cheesy and cliche, he knows) and Dallon would question why they had t go to that restaurant specially, because it was a whole hour's drive away.  Brendon would refuse to answer, and by the time it came to dessert, he'd disappear to the 'bathroom,' when in reality he'd be grabbing the basic red roses from reception. He'd come back and kneel on one knee and confess his fucking love for Dallon in front of everyone eating there; all the important business men and women would clap for the happy couple; there's no way Dallon would be able to say no, Brendon was sure of it.

But Dallon threw it all away the moment his hands touched that girl's hips and his soft lips made contact with her kissable mouth.

Brendon didn't blame the girl, not one bit.  He doubted she even knew Dallon had a boyfriend, and so he would never slut shame her or anyone in her position.  Dallon's actions had consequences for himself, not the other people he involved.

He wasn't thinking straight, and he was driving fast.  Far too fast.  The steering wheel trembled slightly with every small movement Brendon made, his foot tapping anxiously on the fabric floor.  

He ran one red light, two. 

No one stopped him and so he continued speeding.  He just wanted to get home so that he could curl up into a ball on his queen sized bed and feel sorry for himself, old reruns of Friends playing on tv and a cup of hot coffee beside him.  That thought was nice.  So nice, that Brendon got stuck in a daydream about it. A daydream without Dallon.

What a shame, it never proceeded to happen.

He was going too fast.

Crash.

The old woman in the other car tried to stop, she really did, the other drivers nearby could testify, but Brendon's car came out of no where in the intersection, no one was expecting the old vehicle to run the red light, for crying out loud.  The curly haired lady had slammed on her brakes as fast as possible, jolted the entire Volkswagon, but it wasnt enough.  

Bang.

The horrible sounds of scraping metal screeched in the intersection, a short cry audible before muting.  The woman had a small gnash with blood trickling down her forehead, but other than that, she appeared to be alright.

Brendon, on the other hand . . .

Dear Brendon wasn't quite so lucky.

He had his time on this earth, and unfortunately, it was cut short.  Far too short.  Heartbreak can really be a bitch.

Brendon, in those moments, ceased to be apart of Dallon's story, his family's lives; he no longer was apart of anyone's existence on earth.  All it took was a simple mistake on Dallon's part, and everything was gone.  Brendon was gone in a flash, both literally and figuratively.  

Just like the rose petals, a crimson mess splayed brokenly across the hard floor.

Smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> just a one shot i had in my wattpad drafts


End file.
